


A Better Lightshow

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Yuletart, Crayon scratch art, Digital Art, Fireworks, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It kind of reminds me of that time on the balcony - you know, in the Wraith siege."<br/>"Rodney?"<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"Shut up about the goddam Wraith."<br/>"It's midnight. You could shut me up--"<br/>(kissy noises)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Lightshow

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Yuletart 2012, as "weekly challenge art" for the prompt: New Year's Eve.  
> Happy New Year and a good 2013 to all!


End file.
